Alone
by Tisha
Summary: Makoto is felling rather alone until Usagi fixes her up. But is it a match made in heaven or hell?


-Alone-

By: Tisha

Rated: PG

Makoto sighed as she plopped down on her couch. Looking around the small apartment she tried to find something to keep her busy. All week she had done things with her friends and today she wanted to entertain herself. But she was finding that she couldn't. She was starting to remember why she was so thankful for her new friends. Her days used to be consumed with nothing besides sitting alone in her apartment.

"Mako, you are pathetic." She smiled at the way her own voice echoed in the room. Standing up she went to the shelf on the wall. Carefully picking up a delicate frame she looked at the picture it held inside. She was about 7 years old, her mother on one side and her father on the other. They were each holding one of her hands and she had the biggest smile on her face. She realized that she hadn't smiled like that for quite a long time.

She replaced the frame to its place and tried to smile. Instead the smile broke and her eyes watered. She quickly, reflexively reached up to wipe the water away. There was no way she'd let it escape. Glancing once again at the picture she realized that the last time she had let herself cry was when her parents had died.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Mako-chan, what do you think?"

"Makoto?"

"Hey! Earth to Mako-chan!"

Makoto looked at her friends, realizing that they were talking to her. She had been staring at Takara, thinking about the wonderful relationship that Minako got had with her daughter. Somehow, a part of Makoto was wishing she could have a kid. "Sorry, what?"

Minako laughed. "What about this one?" She was holding up a purple baby's dress with lots of lace. They were trying to find a dress that would look good on the three-month-old for her first professional pictures.

Makoto frowned.

"I don't like the color." She fished through a rack until she held up another dress. "This one! The green will match great with her beautiful eyes."

Minako looked at it and then at her daughter who was sitting in a stroller. She smiled at the little girl and lifted her out of the stroller. Takara replied with a few coos. Minako took the dress from Makoto and held it up, turning to the other three. "What do you think?"

Usagi was the first to reply. "That'd look great on her." With that she reached out and removed the infant from her mother's arms. Usagi looked at Takara and started making funny faces. The baby only replied by reaching out for Usagi's face. Usagi smiled in return.

"I guess it's settled then." Minako threw the dress into their cart and walked deeper into the baby section. "I just want to get her some shoes."

Rei followed behind Minako and then Ami and Makoto followed as well. Usagi put Takara back in her stroller and pushed it after them.

Minako scanned the row of baby shoes looking for the perfect ones. The other four searched the other areas that held shoes. "How about these?"

Minako turned around to look at the shoes Ami was holding up. They were the exact shade of teal that the dress was with tiny crystals embedded in the toes. "They're perfect!" Minako took them from Ami and flipped one over, making a face. "They're a little much though."

Usagi quickly snatched the shoes from Minako. "Then they're my treat. For Takara!"

"Usagi..." Minako hated it when they spent money on her, even if it was for Takara. But she really did like the shoes. "Thank You."

Makoto looked at her four friends, happy to have all of them. But whenever she felt thankful for what she did have she couldn't help but feel sorry for all she didn't have. Minako had Takara, as well as her parents. Usagi had a great family and a great husband. Rei had her grandfather, and Ami had her mother. Makoto sighed inwardly, realizing she'd have to settle for four great friends.

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto pulled out the tray of cookies she had just made, popping one in her mouth. She carefully took each one off their baking sheet and placed them in a cookie jar that was already half full. She had so much free time she always ended up cooking. She sighed as she finished and sat down at her kitchen table. Thinking about who she could call.

She just hated being alone. Ever since making her friends she hadn't had to stay here alone very much. She used to get by easily, but now she realized how depressed she had been then. When she met Usagi and the others that had changed. But now she never allowed herself to feel lonely. Lately though everyone had their own families. She picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number.

There were two rings before a familiar male voice picked up. "Moshi Moshi."

"Hey Mamoru. Can I talk to Usagi?"

"Sure, just a sec."

Makoto waited while the phone was handed off. "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Mako."

"Oh, hi."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. I just made a fresh batch of cookies."

Usagi laughed over the line. "Sounds very tempting but me and Mamo-chan are eating lunch with my parents."

"Oh, alright."

There was a bit of silence. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just sound down."

"I'm fine. Everyone's busy today though."

"Oh. I'm sorry I couldn't come over. Maybe we could drop by after lunch?"

"No, that's okay. On second thought I'd like to get out of this apartment. Maybe I'll go down to the arcade or something."

"Okay, well have fun."

"Thanks Usagi. Bye."

"Bye."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi hung up the phone but kept staring at it. She bit her lip, deep in thought. Mamoru startled her when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Kind of."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "We're going to be late if we don't leave."

Usagi nodded, grabbing her purse. Mamoru led her out of the apartment with his hand on her back, noticing that she was still deep in thought. Once they were in the car he looked at her as he turned the key. "What is it Usako?"

She smiled at the name, the feeling of love that she'd known for what seemed like ages filling her heart. Suddenly it snapped into place like a puzzle. "I think Makoto needs a boyfriend."

Mamoru laughed as he pulled out of the parking space, heading for the house Usagi grew up in. "What do you plan to do about that?"

"I don't know. But she seems so lonely. I mean the poor thing doesn't have a family, kind of like you."

"But I have you."

"Exactly."

Mamoru glanced at her. "Maybe you're right. You know, I wasn't going to bring it up, but I have an old friend from college. Somehow I always thought he'd be perfect for her."

"Really? What's he like?"

"A year younger than me. He was majoring in business; he wanted to open his own business. I can't remember what. He's always complaining about these 'fragile girly girls' he dates. Makoto seems perfect for him."

"Hmmm."

Mamoru smiled to himself. "I can already see your little matchmaker wheels turning in that head of yours."

She smiled at him proudly as they pulled up into the driveway of her parents' house. She was definitely already planning.

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto was two buildings away from the arcade when she stopped suddenly, noticing a man hanging up a for sale sign in a window. The man as well as the store seemed familiar.

"Hey, didn't you run the bakery?"

"I used to." He pointed to the sign.

Makoto swallowed, wondering where this weird idea came from all of a sudden. "So it has bakery ovens and everything in place?"

He looked at her oddly. "Of course."

She bit her lip. "How much?"

"You're interesting in buying the place?"

"Maybe."

The man shrugged, digging in his pocket for something. He pulled out a key ring and flipped through the keys before stopping on one and sticking it in the lock. "Come on, I'll show you."

He opened the door wide so she could enter. It was dark and a little musty. There was a medium sized area in the front for tables and then the counter. Glass containers covered half of the counter. Makoto looked around dreamily. The lights suddenly snapped on and she could better see the room. The paint was kind of old and it wasn't very clean but it was gorgeous anyway.

The man opened a flap on the counter and went through, motioning for her to follow him. In the back were several ovens as well as baking trays, a large island in the middle with a sink. Cabinets lined one wall. Makoto smiled. She could completely picture this place as her own. She had been getting bored with school lately, and the money her parents had left her when they died was getting kind of low.

"Listen, could you hold this place for me? I'm going to go to the bank and see if I could get a loan. Please don't sell it to anyone else until you hear from me?"

"Alright. Here's my number." He quickly jotted it down on the back of a paper.

Makoto took it and smiled at him. "Thanks."

•••••••••••••••••••

Ami, Minako, Rei, and Usagi followed Makoto down the street. Minako leaned toward Usagi. "What's this all about?" Usagi only shrugged.

Makoto stopped suddenly and the others looked at her. "Have you gone crazy Mako?"

She looked at Rei. "No. I've gone smart." She smiled. She pointed to the building. "Look."

"Aw, man, the bakery closed down. I loved their cakes." Usagi peeked through the glass.

Minako looked just as confused as the others. "What?"

"I bought it."

They all noticed the sold sign. And then they all looked at Makoto. "You *are* crazy!"

Makoto glared at Rei. "It's my dream. I love to cook, and bake. I can sell cookies and cakes and things and finally make some money."

"What about college?"

"Who cares, I don't need school."

Usagi looked worried. "You're going to drop out?"

"I'll wait a while to make sure business is good and then I'll drop out. You guys, I've thought this through. It's a good idea. Come on." She opened the door and let them in, snapping on the lights.

The four took in the brooms, cleaning supplies, and paint cans sitting on the floor. "Oh, so this is what this is all about. We're going to be your little helpers." Rei crossed her arms across her chest.

"Cool, it'll be fun!"

Usagi joined in with Minako's excitement. "As long as you give us free cookies!"

Makoto smiled. "Of course!"

Ami looked around. "So what are you going to call it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I thought maybe you guys can help me out with a name too."

Usagi looked deep in thought. "Call it 'The Yummiest Cookies in the World'!"

Minako giggled at Usagi's suggestion. "Why not just call it 'Mako's Bakery'?"

Makoto seemed to be considering that one. Usagi butted in. "That doesn't sound yummy enough. How about 'Mako's Sweets'?"

Makoto smiled widely. "I love it. Thanks guys. Now, two of us should paint out here, and three should clean up." Jobs were assigned as Usagi and Ami started painting the walls in the front room the cheery color of blue that Makoto had picked out. Makoto was cleaning the front while Rei and Minako worked on the back. The room was quickly starting to look like a cute little bakery.

Over the next couple weeks Makoto bought tables to fill the front room. She had the words "Mako's Sweets" hung in a sign outside. She even had Michiru come to paint the name and a cute little logo picture on the windows. She put a "Hiring" sign in the window and hired people to bake and run the counter. She also wrote several recipes to make unique cookies. Her little business was coming along great.

•••••••••••••••••••

The grand opening of "Mako's Sweets" was about a month from the time Makoto had originally bought the store. Makoto's four friends were there, as well as Mamoru and Takara, as she first hung the "Open" sign in the window. They were having a buy one get one free sale for the first day and it turned out to be very popular.

Many people came in and bought at least one cookie. But as soon as anyone tasted the cookies they wanted more. Lots of cookies were sold and tons of people told Makoto they would be back. It seemed that this store was going to do good business.

A week later Makoto was at Usagi and Mamoru's apartment to visit with Usagi. She hadn't felt as lonely anymore since she had her shop. When she was home she would experiment with recipes or go over her finances.

"So, you like having your own business?"

Makoto smiled at her. "I love it. It's so much better than school."

"Well, I know you're busy lately but I have to bring it up anyway. Mamo-chan and I were thinking a while ago that you were kind of lonely so Mamo-chan got in touch with one of his old friends and we kind of set you up on a blind date."

Makoto only looked at her. "Usagi, I can't believe you did that." Inside she was wondering how Usagi had read her so well. She had been lonely, and she still felt a little left out. Maybe a date was what she needed. She hadn't had any relationships in far too long. This guy might be kind of nice after all.

"Sorry, Mako. Just please meet him Friday? If you don't like him you never have to go out again but we already set it up, so..."

Makoto smiled at her and sighed in defeat. "I'll meet him."

Usagi clapped her hands together, glad that she'd actually set Makoto up on a date and hoping that the whole thing went well.

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto had finally decided to wear a black skirt with a green shirt. She was nervous about meeting this man she was set up with. Usagi had told her a lot about him but it was still a little bit scary to have a date with a stranger.

When she got to the restaurant she asked the hostess where he was seated and she was shown to a table toward the back. The man waiting for her was very tall, about five inches taller than she was. He had blond hair and brown eyes and was very well built. Makoto sat down across from him.

"I'm Kino Makoto. I'm guessing you are Jifu."

He nodded. "That's right."

They both fell silent. "I'm sorry, I don't usually go on blind dates."

He smiled. "Me either. When Mamoru of all people wanted to set me up I thought it must be one amazing girl."

Makoto blushed. "I've never eaten here. Is the food good?"

"Delicious."

Makoto smiled and looked over her menu. The waiter came soon for their orders and then left again, leaving them to the awkward date. Makoto looked around at the elaborate decorations.

"Mamoru said you own your own shop."

Makoto looked at Jifu. "Yes. A bakery. I just opened it two weeks ago. Speaking of, Usagi said that you were a business major."

"Yeah, I just graduated. I'm working on starting my greeting card company. It's a great job; you get to travel the world."

"Sounds exciting."

Jifu smiled at her. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea; I'm enjoying myself."

Makoto smiled. "I am too."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi got out some plates and set the table for four people. Looking at Mamoru she said, "I'm glad Makoto is bringing the food. That way it'll be edible."

Mamoru smiled. "I can't believe our little match has lasted three weeks."

"I know, they've been on several dates already. I need to do this matchmaking stuff more often."

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I think I'm the one who brought up Jifu."

"Yeah, okay, but I set it up. I'm not sure if they actually like each other though."

"What are you talking about? I hardly believe that they'd go on so many dates if they didn't like each other."

"Well Makoto said that she likes him but they don't have a whole lot in common. She said that since they've gotten to know each other they always end up arguing."

Mamoru frowned at how weird that sounded. He was going to ask more when there was a knock at the door. Usagi went to open it and found both Makoto- with her food- and Jifu outside. "Come in, Mamoru's in the dining room."

Jifu headed for the dining room and Usagi stayed behind with Makoto. "Wow, he's not bad."

Makoto smiled. "Not bad at all." They both giggled as they went to the kitchen to get the food ready. The four were seated, Jifu and Mamoru on one side, Makoto and Usagi on the other. Jifu took a bite of his dinner and looked across at Makoto. "You're a good cook."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other, causing Usagi and Mamoru to smile at each other as well.

Dinner went on with light conversation here and there. Everyone was getting along well with everyone else. The subject moved on to Makoto's business.

"I've been there several times. I'm already addicted to her cookies. But I'm trying to convince her to hire a manager for the store."

Makoto sighed and set down her fork. "And I've been telling him that I am fine running it on my own."

"Yes but a manager would just make it easier on you and keep things more organized."

Makoto crossed her arms. "Are you saying that I'm not organized?"

"Just that you can stand to be a little bit more organized."

"I think I'm handling the business fine."

"But I think that you can use the help."

"Why do you care so much if I run my own business or not?"

"Because one day you're just going to get yourself in trouble. You don't know what you're doing; you haven't even finished college for heaven's sake!"

Makoto looked at him for a minute and then stood up, heading for the living room.

Usagi and Mamoru, who had been silently uncomfortable through the whole thing looked at each other and then at Jifu.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I think I just took that a little too far, didn't I?" Both Usagi and Mamoru were silent so Jifu sighed again and stood up, going in the direction Makoto had.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. "They argue even more than we used to."

Mamoru nodded. "We were never that bad were we? I mean, did I ever hurt you with the insults?"

Usagi shook her head. "Not really, we were just having fun."

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto sat on the couch, half angry and half sad. Her relationship with Jifu was so weird. She really liked him a lot but they always ended up fighting. Sometimes she thought the problem wasn't that they were different, but that they were alike. They were both too stubborn to agree on anything. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. Without even turning she started talking. "Maybe I didn't finish school but I know what I want."

She heard Jifu's sigh as he came around to sit next to her. He took her hand, waiting for her to look him in the eye, but she never did. Instead she continued to stare at her lap. "I'm sorry if you don't like dating a drop out but I'm managing just fine."

"Makoto, I'm sorry." She finally looked up at him and he could see tears building up in her eyes, wanting to spill over. It was obvious she wasn't letting them.

"I mean you're probably right. My dad always wanted me to go to college. I've only wanted to do what he wanted of me but it was just too boring...too lonely. I can't believe I even quit when I know my dad would have been mad about it. And now you feel the same way, maybe I made a huge mistake."

Jifu was shocked by the way she was talking. He could almost hear the tears in her voice even though she wasn't crying them. He had never heard or seen her express her feelings at all. "Your father is dead?"

She looked at him and nodded her head. "Both of my parents. Eight years ago today."

Jifu looked at her. "Makoto, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He studied her face. "You know, it's okay to cry."

Makoto looked at him. The want to give in was strong but she continued trying to hold the tears in. "I haven't. Since I first found out."

"Eight years ago? Makoto, that isn't healthy. My parents are both dead too. My dad died when I was two from a drug overdose. My mom just died two years ago. Even though I'd taught myself that crying made you look weak, or crying was for girls, it wasn't true. Everyone needs to cry."

Makoto looked at him, thinking of how much they had in common. She had hoped to get through this day without thinking about the tragic anniversary that it was, but it was too late for that. Looking into Jifu's eyes she felt one of the tears spill over her eyelid, making its way down her face. Jifu smiled when he saw it and he kissed it off her cheek.

Makoto couldn't help but let the rest of them go, sobbing violently. Jifu wrapped his warm arms around her, giving her a feeling of protection she hadn't known since her father was alive. With that thought, more tears poured out.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Usako, that isn't nice." Mamoru picked up the forgotten dishes.

Usagi turned from the doorway. "Wow, today is the anniversary of her parents' death. That is so sad."

Mamoru looked at her. "No more spying. Come on and help me."

Usagi did as he asked her to, piling some of the dishes. "I can't figure out if we've burdened them both or done them both a lot of good."

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto unloaded the new batch of cookies into their proper places in the glass, arranging them as she usually did. She heard the door ding and looked up to find Jifu.

"Hey, coming to get some of the best cookies in town."

Makoto smiled, grabbing one of the cookies she had just put down. She handed it to him. "On the house."

"Thanks." He took the cookie and then came behind the counter, bringing Makoto into his arms. He kissed her quickly on the lips and let her go as a customer came in. Makoto gave the woman what she wanted and rung it up. She then turned back to Jifu. They'd been closer since the double date two weeks ago. They were both careful about not hurting each other's feelings, although they still got into arguments now and then.

Makoto came toward Jifu to kiss him again. She heard the door ding and this time didn't break the kiss off in time. She turned toward the door, a little embarrassed, but then relieved to see that it was only Rei.

Rei came up to the counter, smiling at Makoto. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Makoto smiled at her. "Yes!" She laughed and reached into the container. "Here's a free cookie."

"Thanks. I'll take a dozen more though. Usagi is coming over to the shrine later so I need to be prepared for her."

Makoto laughed as she boxed the cookies. She rung it up and handed them to her friend. "Will you tell Usagi 'thank you' for me?"

"For what?"

"She'll know."

•••••••••••••••••••

"Do you have any other family?"

"I have a sister. She's five years old than me so she already has a family and everything."

Makoto smiled. Jifu was over at her apartment, both of them sitting on the couch. Jifu had an arm around her shoulders, their fingers intertwined. She looked at their hands. "What's the most serious relationship you've been in?"

"Hmmm...I've had quite a few that didn't mean much. I dated a lot of bimbos, I guess you could call them. Nothing too serious." Makoto nodded.

"What's with all the questions?"

Makoto shrugged and looked at him. "I just want to know more about you."

He smiled at her. "Okay, my turn." He waited for Makoto to nod before asking her anything. "What will it take to open you up?"

Makoto looked at him seriously. "Jifu, I *cried* the other day. I haven't done that in so long. I'm also scared of you because I know you have that power. I didn't hide in a hole when my parents died, I just became more careful." She took a deep breath and averted her eyes. "If I don't love anyone, I can't lose them either."

Jifu's arm tightened around her shoulder. "Makoto, imagine if you never loved your parents. If they never loved you. If they were mean and cruel people who couldn't stand having a daughter. Then when they died, you wouldn't have been hurt, right? You wouldn't care since you didn't love them. But then you had all those years of suffering. Years without love."

Makoto looked at him. "I guess you're right. But it's just who I am. I don't cry because I don't like to cry. If someone is giving me trouble, I do something about it. It's not like I've changed. I've just always had it in me."

Jifu nodded and kissed the top of her head. "One more question. Why do you like to cook so much?" Makoto shrugged. "I lived all alone in this apartment for eight years. Before I met Usagi and them I was alone constantly. I had to consume my time with something. And I decided on this because I always remember my mother cooking- all the time. She'd let me bring her ingredients or taste the dough. It seemed so magical when I was young."

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you. I'm leaving next Friday for a week. I've got to go to this greeting card thing in China. I'll be back the next Saturday."

Makoto swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're going to have to go on lots of trips like that aren't you?"

Jifu nodded. "It's my job. I get to travel all over."

She bit her lip. "Just be careful okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents died on a plane. I've never gotten on one of the things; I don't think I ever will. Please, if you have to go, just be careful."

Jifu kissed her. "I will. I promise."

•••••••••••••••••••

"Isn't it great?" Minako proudly showed of her new apartment. The five of them sat in the living room, taking turns holding Takara.

A sudden ringing drew all eyes to Makoto, who fished in her purse for the cell phone. She pressed a button and lifted it to her ear. "Hello? Yeah, I'm at Minako's. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, bye."

"Was that Jifu?"

Makoto looked at Rei and nodded. "He just got back."

"You make him call you, right?" This had been from Minako.

"Well it's not like I hold a gun to his head. But I tell him to call me every time he arrives wherever he's going. I can't help it. He's been on three trips already. Six flights. I can't even sleep when I know he's on a plane."

"Mako-chan, you have to stop worrying so much. Planes don't crash nearly as often as cars do. What if this thing really got serious and you got married? It's his job, he's going to be on a lot of planes."

"Thank you Ami-chan, that makes me feel a whole lot better." She said sarcastically, "And I know the statistics. But I don't care about them. I *know* there's always that possibility."

"So things are going well between you guys?" Usagi tried to change the subject.

Makoto looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I like him a lot. We still fight now and then but we always make up. It's already been three months and it's going well."

Usagi smiled at her matchmaking abilities as she cradled Takara in her lap.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Usagi?"

"Makoto? Is that you? You sound upset, what's wrong?"

Makoto shifted the phone as she looked at the clock again. "I'm scared. Jifu was supposed to call me an hour ago."

"Is he on a trip?"

"Yes. And he told me that he'd be back at five."

"Makoto, calm down. I'm sure he's fine. If there was an accident we would have heard about it. Maybe he got tied up or something."

"I can't just sit here and wait. I feel so helpless. I'm going to the airport to see what happened to his flight."

"All right, but just calm down. Call me."

"Okay, I have to go. Bye."

Makoto hung up the phone and grabbed her purse, heading downstairs for her car. She barely managed to keep her eyes dry as she headed for the airport. She had finally found someone else to love and open up to. What if she were to lose him too? It seemed like forever until she made it to her destination. She headed for the nearest desk she could find.

"Hi, I need to know what happened to a flight. It was coming from Paris."

"I'm sorry Miss but we have a lot of Paris flights tonight, you'll have to check the board."

"But I don't know the flight number. Have any planes crashed?"

"Not that I know of. Now if you don't mind I have customers to help."

"Yeah, thanks for nothing." Makoto turned around and sighed. She noticed the flight board nearby so she decided to scan over it anyway. There were so many flights listed she couldn't make sense of anything.

"Makoto?"

She turned on her heels at the familiar voice to see Jifu coming toward her, luggage in hand. Makoto ran straight into his arms. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Calm down, I missed my flight and had to take a later one. I was just going to call you."

"Don't you ever do that again. You scared me to death."

Jifu hugged her again. "I'm sorry Mako, I thought you might be worrying. You've got to relax about the plane thing. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"You know, you can't tell me that. I'm sure my parents thought nothing would happen to them and it did. You fly very often and they rarely did. I'm sorry if it bugs you that I care about you but I can't help it. This is like the only thing that scares me."

"Well, I'm not going to quit my job. So I guess we have to continue like this. You'll constantly be getting worried and losing sleep. I don't know how you can function like this."

Makoto bent down to pick up one of his bags. "Let's go. Sorry that I care about you."

Jifu sighed and walked after her. "Makoto, sometimes you can be a total baby about things."

Makoto stopped and dropped the bag, turning to look at Jifu. "You're calling me a baby? Maybe I can be a little too nervous if someone I love could die, like they have before, but I don't think that's a crime. I can't believe you are acting mad at me about this. How will this relationship ever work out if you hate me for caring?"

Jifu looked at her, taking in everything she said. "Did you say 'someone you love'?"

Makoto averted her eyes and remained silent.

Jifu put down his own bags and came closer to her. "Mako, I'm sorry. And I don't hate you. I understand that you only worry because you care about me. I'm sorry, for some reason I can't stop myself from fighting."

Makoto finally looked up at him. "Can we just go? I'm really tired."

Jifu picked up his bags, including the one that Makoto had been carrying. "Where'd you park?"

Without answering Makoto started walking, Jifu following right behind her.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Usagi, I don't know if I could do this. One minute I'm completely in love with him and the next we're arguing and it just tears my heart apart. And I know he'll always be traveling and I'll always worry about it but apparently he hates having to call me all the time. What am I supposed to do?"

Usagi looked at her friend, wondering how to answer her. "Little arguments are okay. Every couple has them. But if he's saying things that really hurt you, I think you should tell him."

"It's not like it actually hurts my feelings. We pretty much fight because we both want to prove our point. We're both stubborn. I just hate the part that I'll always be worrying, and we'll always be fighting."

"If you really love him, in my opinion, I think you should be able to work it out."

Makoto nodded. "I know. I agree with you. I do love him. I haven't really told him that, I kind of mentioned it but he didn't even say it back. I think I just worry too much. You're right. I need to calm down and stop worrying. Now all we have to do is agree on something- *anything.*"

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto was working at her store two days later. She still hadn't seen or talked to Jifu since the fight at the airport a week ago. She was starting to go crazy wondering if he'd ever call her. She wanted to call him but was too stubborn and couldn't make herself. She was in the back making cookies while someone else worked the register.

"Makoto? You've got a visitor." Makoto looked up at the girl.

"Really? Can you take over here?" The girl did as she was asked and Makoto washed her hands and went to the front, hoping to see Jifu. Instead it was just Minako.

"Oh, Hi Minako."

"Wow, you don't sound happy to see me."

"Sorry, I was hoping it was Jifu."

"Love stinks, doesn't it?" She shifted Takara onto her other hip as she looked at the cookies.

"I don't know Minako. I mean maybe you never loved Keiji. Maybe it seemed like love but wasn't. I think I *am* in love with Jifu. It's driving me crazy to not see him."

Minako smiled at her. "I hope you're right. But one thing?"

"What?"

"Promise me, that even if you *are* in love, you'll be careful?"

Makoto glanced at Takara with realization of what she meant. She could almost feel herself blush a little. "Don't worry."

"Okay, well back to business. Takara loves the banana cookies so I'll take two of those and two chocolate chip."

Makoto put the cookies in a bag and dropped in one more, as she always did for her friends. "Bye Minako. Bye Takara."

The little girl looked at her for a minute. Minako looked at her. "Say bye-bye, Takara." Takara lifted her tiny hand and wiggled her fingers. Minako beamed about this. "Isn't that so cute?"

The two of them left and Makoto sighed, sitting back in her chair and thinking about the conversation they had just had.

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto paced back and forth in her apartment. She wanted to call Jifu but at the same time she was mad that he never called her. A knock on the door interrupted her and she rushed over to get it, hoping it would be Jifu.

Instead it was a deliveryman with a dozen roses. Makoto smiled as she took them. Putting them in a vase of water, she found the note and read it.

Mako, I'm Sorry.

Please meet me at 5.

Makoto read the note three times. It wasn't signed, but she knew who it was from. It didn't say where to meet him, but she knew where he meant. It was *their* place. Their table at the restaurant they had first met at. She looked at the clock. It was 3:30. She wasn't sure if she could wait so long.

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto got to the restaurant five minutes before five and she went straight to "their" table. Jifu was already there, as she'd expected. Makoto sat down across from him and they only looked at each other for a full minute.

"Mako..."

"You know what our problem is, don't you? We're completely different and exactly the same at the same time." She interrupted.

He nodded slowly. "I love you Makoto. I couldn't stand this not speaking to each other stuff."

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

Jifu sighed. "So what now? No matter what, we'll always fight."

"Well, as long as it's you I'm fighting with, I really don't mind. The plane trips will still bug me, but I think I can get used to it. If that's the job you want, I'm not going to be selfish enough to stop you."

"And I'll still call you every time. Just try not to flip out right away if I'm a little late."

Makoto nodded in agreement as she stood up and instead scooted in next to him on the booth. They shared a brief, yet loving kiss and then each looked at their menus.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru had insisted on a huge party for Usagi's twentieth birthday. He had invited practically any person they had ever known. Of course all of the senshi were coming, along with their families. Usagi's family and old friends like Naru and Umino. Motoki and Reika, who had recently been married. It seemed there were people everywhere around the house.

Usagi was trying to find Rei, who she hadn't even seen yet, when she spotted her brother, Shingo, with his new girlfriend. She stopped to introduce herself and chat for a little before continuing her search. She finally found Rei in the backyard with Minako and Takara. Rei was trying to coax the one-year-old to walk over to her.

"Hey guys. I hadn't seen you yet, Rei, so I just wanted to say hi."

Rei stood from her crouching position. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Usagi bent over to pick up Takara. "Hey Takara. How come you never walk when we want to see it?"

The baby just grabbed a lock of Usagi's hair and started tugging on it. Rei and Minako both laughed. "Hey have you seen Mako?"

Usagi looked at Minako. "She was in the kitchen a little while ago."

"It's amazing when you watch her with Jifu. They have the strangest relationship but they really love each other."

"I know, they make a cute couple." Usagi replied as she handed Takara to Minako. "I'd better go check on everything."

She went into her kitchen to check how Makoto was doing with the appetizers she'd been putting together. Makoto was in the kitchen talking to Jifu. Usagi could hear their playful teasing and was thankful they didn't have serious fights as often anymore. With a smile Usagi turned around to leave the couple alone.

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto accepted Jifu's quick kiss as she got back to the food she was preparing. When she finished she set it out on the table and watched with a smile as her friends came up to get some, talking light-heartedly. She watched all the people she was lucky to have and suddenly felt very proud. She looked over to Jifu and smiled widely at him. A smile she hadn't used since her parents had been alive.

The End

~Tisha

.com


End file.
